


On a full moon night

by SahadCaethlin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: But it's just a cute story, Full Moon, M/M, Trust, Underage because Liam is still underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4374719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SahadCaethlin/pseuds/SahadCaethlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is struggling to control himself as the full moon rises slowly. And he didn't expect to have company on that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On a full moon night

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I wanted to write about this shipping. Hope you like it, guys.
> 
> Not betad. English is not my mothertongue so I hope it's good enough to be read. Enjoy.

It was the full moon tonight. Liam looked up to the darkening sky, feeling the anxiousness rising inside of him. It was like every cell of his body knew it was The Night and were all overexcited despite his will to stay human. His heart was racing in his chest: what if he couldn't control it? What if he transformed? He shook his head and inhaled deeply to calm down.

The pack must have been looking for him all day. He hadn't go to school, neither had he picked up his phone when many pack members had call. Scott of course, Kira, Lydia, Malia, Stiles... Even Mason had called. He sighed and shook his head again before looking at the city downwards that was slowly enlightening as the sky darkened. He could feel the shivers running through his body and looked down at his trembling hands: his nails were already getting longer. He looked up at the city with the furious want to scream. No... To howl. His hands closed into fist and he bit his bottom lip as he could feel his appearing claws digging in the flesh of his palms. He didn't want to turn. He wanted to control it, to be able to remain human! Scott could do it! But he wasn't as strong as his alpha...

"There you are." Someone smirked behind him.

He was so focused on himself that he hadn't even heard the person approaching. He looked back and saw Stiles, a sly smile on his lips. Alone skinny, defenceless, human Stiles. It was even worse than what he had imagined. He sighed deeply and closed his eyes, shaking his head:

"Stiles... Go away."

"Now that I found you? No chance." His elder replied.

"Stiles..." The young brunette exhaled in exasperation. "If I turn, I will kill you. It's full moon tonight, in case you didn't notice."

"Oh, I did notice. That's why we've been looking for you everywhere today." His human friend informed him.

"You didn't have to." The werewolf greeted between his still human teeth.

"Come on, Liam. Here or in my house, the distance doesn't matter: if you changed and wanted to kill me, you would do it no matter what." Stiles deadpanned.

"But here I might just kill you because you are in the way." The youngest growled.

As if realising his rising anger, Liam bit his bottom lip and looked down, clenching his fists so the pain would keep his mind clear. He forced himself to inhale deeply even if his breathing was trembling. His voice came out much lower, almost a whisper, and to Liam's shame, almost like a whine:

"Please, go... I don't want to kill anyone..."

Stiles' mocking manners softened and he approached slowly, seeing the sophomore boy almost jumping at each step closer he made. He murmured with the softest voice he could manage:

"Hey, pup. Look up. Come on."

Liam swallowed difficultly and obeyed. His grey-green eyes looking helplessly into the honey coloured eyes of his elder. He could hear Stiles' heartbeat, loud and clear, fast too. But that didn't mean he was afraid: Stiles' heartbeat was always fast as the guy was definition of stress itself. The human smiled at him, but not this wicked smile he always pulled in front of anybody else. No, it was a soft and reassuring smile.

"You're not gonna hurt me. I know it. Scott already told you what Derek thought of you. That you are one of the strongest werewolves of your age he had ever seen. You will control yourself."

"But when?" Liam's voice flinched a bit, as if he could cry. God, he hated to sound so weak and desperate.

"Maybe tonight. Maybe next full moon." Stiles shrugged. "But it doesn't matter. You will be able to control it."

The elder's hands gently took his junior's and looked at them, nicely opening them. There was blood in the teen wolf's hands, but the marks of his claws almost disappeared in the instant. Stiles sighed slightly and murmured:

"Does it hurt?"

"Pain helps me to keep my head clear..." Liam spoke back.

"Sorry for that." His senior gently massaged his hands, not caring about the blood.

"Can you chain me?" The youngest suddenly asked. "Please..."

Liam was normally ashamed of showing himself weak or not able to control... But each time, there was a supernatural member of the pack at his side. This time, there was only Stiles, all human, unable to heal himself. He couldn't risk it. He looked up at his elder, silently pleading for it. Stiles' mouth was not more than a thin line but he nodded and went back to his jeep to take the chains. He attached Liam to a tree, a solid one, much bigger than the teen and made sure that he was solidly tied. The teen wolf slightly sighed, a bit reassured. Even if he turned, he wouldn't hurt anyone. He wouldn't. Stiles stopped in front of him:

"I think we're good... But it's not because you are tied up that you can let yourself turn. You have to control it."

"I know." Liam groaned, feeling his anger rising again. "I'm not stupid."

"Wasn't saying such a thing." The taller one shrugged. "Just that it is important for you to control that anger of yours, especially with your intermittent explosive disorder and -"

"I KNOW!!" The teen wolf exclaimed, eyes shining gold and bare pointed teeth.

"Well you should do exactly the contrary, man." Stiles mumbled, having a step back.

Liam growled, all his instinct now ordering him to launch himself on that little human and break his so fragile little neck. He could kill him so easily, just with one stroke of his claws. The anger was boiling in his veins like lava and all his attention was on that human being. His chains were wincing against the tree as he forced on them. Did that small human think it was enough to restrain him? He was a werewolf! A beast! And he forced again in a loud growl.

Stiles' eyes widened as he saw the chain weakening: even Scott hadn't been able to break it. He gulped, his pulse rising to a running rate as his brain was getting the idea: he was fucked. The chain suddenly broke and Liam was free, half turned already. Stiles felt his heart now racing and the cold sweat dropping in his back; he shivered: if the sophomore kid ran to the city, he wouldn't be able to catch him up. He could call Scott to the rescue but something told him that it was exactly what would sign his death sentence.

Liam was now advancing towards him, ready to jump and tear him apart. But then suddenly something appeared in Stiles' mind and he the anxiousness calmed down. He wasn't all calm neither, but he could hear himself thinking. Slowly, he straightened up and looked in the teen wolf's golden eyes:

"You're not gonna hurt me."

A growl answered him and he heard clashing teeth. Visibly the werewolf wasn't thinking the same. But he had to do it, to try it, for his own survival but most of all for the boy in front of him. He believed in his own instinct. A smile pulled on his lips as he murmured in a soft voice:

"I know you won't. Because it is not you. I know that deep inside you don't wanna hurt me. You don't wanna hurt anybody. Right?"

Liam let out another growl but it was less aggressive than the previous one. Did he understand his friend's words? Nothing was less sure but Stiles decided to keep going, his voice steady, low and soft, reassuring:

"It's okay, pup. You can do it. I know you can. You just have to find how. That's all."

The werewolf let out a groan this time, his teeth weren't bare anymore but he was still very sceptical. His golden eyes didn't let go of the human, he was breathing heavily, not moving an inch. Stiles smiled and slowly extended his hand in Liam's direction, not bothering with any security issue right now:

"Come here, Liam. Come here. I promise, everything is gonna be okay, pup."

Still groaning, the teen wolf approached very slowly the human. Stiles didn't stop breathing, nor did he have a panic attack. No, he let his heart beat as fast as it wished, because part of him was afraid, part of him was excited and part of him was just wishing to prove at his pack mate that he wasn't the uncontrollable beast he thought he was.

Liam growled as Stiles' hand approached his head, his eyes momentarily leaving his elder's to watch his hand. Maybe it was the last few seconds the senior high schooler was living with two hands but he didn't stop, shivering slightly as the tips of his fingers brushed against the werewolf's temple. Liam's skin was burning hot, he was also trembling a bit, as if he was containing himself to not bite the human's hand and tear him apart. Slowly, the skinny brunette slid his fingers into the smaller one's hair, delicately scratching his scalp, as his palm press slightly against his cheek.

"You're doing great, Liam. You are." Stiles smiled. "We're gonna be okay."

Slowly, reluctantly as he was fighting his more basic instinct to turn him into shreds, the youngest leant into the caress. His eyes now again settled in Stiles'. How long did they stay like that? The sheriff's son couldn't tell, it felt like hours or very long and intense minutes. But at some point, Liam had come closer and closer and very slowly he leant his forehead against the human's collarbone, breathing slowly to remain calm.

Was it thanks to his spark? Stiles didn't know. But he didn't bothered to care either as he gently wrapped his arms around the kid's shoulders and let themselves slide to the ground and sit. The taller one slowly dragged his friend with him to the tree to which he had chained him before and just leant against it, Liam between his legs and resting against his chest. The werewolf let out a grunt now and then, even a little growl sometimes, but he let his human friend pat his head and caress his hair. His eyes were half closed and his breathing was getting deeper as Stiles murmured:

"There you are, pup. You did it... I knew you wouldn't hurt me. It's not in you. You can choose. I'm very proud of you."

Liam let out a little whimper before closing his eyes and nestling against his elder. Stiles smiled and sighed as he felt the warm body against his getting heavier as the teen wolf gave in to sleep. He patted gently the little brunette's head and took his own phone to send a text to their pack to reassure them about their youngest member's fate.

Of course, it wasn't long before Scott followed his scent and arrived at their glade, stopping his motorbike a few meters from them. Stiles looked down, worried that it would wake up Liam but the young brunette didn't move as their Alpha got down of his bike and came closer. He looked worried and tired, even with the energy of a werewolf it had been a pretty long day looking out for Liam.

"Stiles...? How is he? Is he badly injured?"

"No." His best friend smiled. "He's just sleeping."

"Sleeping? On a full moon night? How can that be?" Scott was dumbfounded.

"I don't know... I just came here and talked to him..." Stiles admitted. "He began to turn. But I kept talking to him and... He came to me. Just like this. He calmed down and now he's sleeping."

"How is it possible...?" His Alpha and best friend shook his head. "Is it thanks to your ability? The spark?"

"I don't know... But he heard me. He listened to me." Stiles murmured. "I think it's good for tonight, Scottie. Go back home and sleep. I'll keep an eye on the pup."

"What if he wakes up?" His best friend frowned.

"Then I'll calm him again." The human smiled. "He won't hurt me. He would never hurt me. Don't worry. Go home."

The werewolf sighed, not really convinced. But his friend wasn't lying. He slowly nodded and got up. Thankfully, the weather was rather good and neither of them would suffer from the cold. He picked up his bike and told his best friend that he would reassure his father, knowing that the sheriff didn't really trust just a text.

Stiles winked him in goodbye and watched as the motorbike was getting away. He sighed slightly and looked down to the sophomore kid, almost jumping as he saw him staring at him with his golden eyes.

"Jesus!" He winced. "Never do that again!"

"Sorry..." Liam mumbled but the hint of a smile pulled on his lips.

"Since when are you awake?" Stiles asked.

"When Scott arrived with his bike." The youngest admitted, still leant against his elder's chest. "... Did you really think everything you said?"

"Did you hear me lying?" The taller one countered, knowing perfectly the lie detector ability that the werewolves had, just listening to his heartbeat.

Liam didn't answer in the second, but he ended shaking his head. Stiles smiled and gently dishevelled the young brunette who grunted and shook his head to chase the hand before looking back at him as the human murmured:

"I thought every single word I said."

"How did you know... That I wouldn't attack you?" Liam asked.

"I didn't. But I believed. I trust you, pup." His elder smiled.

"Why?" The teen wolf asked again, lowering his golden eyes. "I mean... With my intermittent explosive disorder and all..."

Stiles sighed and shook his head, as if it was the most stupid question in the world. But he slid his fingers under the teen's chin to force him rise his head and leant in, gently pressing his lips against his. Liam's eyes widened at the contact. It wasn't much than a quick and shy kiss. Almost just a peck. Stiles looked away as he leant back against the tree and mumbled, blushing:

"I just do."

The teen wolf was dumbfounded. Did his pack mate just kissed him? Did he understand it right? Hesitating, Liam bit lightly his bottom lip, as he always did when he was anxious, and after a few seconds that seemed like hours, he looked up.

"Can you do it again?"

"What?" Stiles rose an eyebrow. "Why?"

"'Cuz I liked it." The young werewolf replied.

The senior high schooler gulped, hesitating. His eyes glanced various times to his interlocutor's eyes and mouth and back again before he delicately slid his hand on the side of the teen's head, brushing his cheek, and finally leant in. Their lips touched again. It was a bit clumsy and shy but it lasted much longer than the first time and they barely parted after it, feeling the other's breathe as their lips were close enough to brush against each other's.

Liam's eyes were shining behind his half-closed eyelids, hesitating between looking at Stiles' mouth or into his eyes. He had so many questions and yet didn't know how to ask them. His fingers brushed slightly his companion's chest through the fabric of his t-shirt, hearing his breathing trembling a bit, his heart beating lightly faster. His own was jumping, sending rushes of blood in his veins. He bit his bottom lip, hesitating again, and then murmured:

"Since when...?"

"I don't really know..." Stiles whispered back. "One day you were an exasperating brat... And before I noticed, another day, I cared. I wondered if you were okay... I wanted to protect you... In my own way."

"Protect me?" The teen repeated with a smile. "I'm a werewolf."

"But you have feelings." His elder countered. "I can't completely understand you guys because I'm not a werewolf, I don't turn, I don't have anger issues...But I wanted to do my best so you guys could live a bit more normally."

Liam looked at him for longs seconds and slightly shrugged with one shoulder. True that Stiles had his own way of doing things but he had always tried to enlighten the times of crisis for them. He had always fight with them, for them. Putting his life in danger more than once...

"It's because you're pack. I know you feel sometimes useless... Or too weak. Too human... But without you... I think we wouldn't have make it so far on our own." He said.

"Yeah..." Stiles wasn't convinced. "If it wasn't for me, Allison would still be alive."

"Many things are just written that way, Stiles. It's sad but... I think it is easier to think of it that way... I can't imagine my life now if I wasn't a werewolf. If I hadn't the pack."

He shook his head, the idea was indeed unbearable. Sure he had been through near death experiences more than once but... The pack was so worth it. He felt more at his place than he had ever felt it. He bit his bottom lip again and murmured:

"Stiles?"

"Yeah, pup?"

"What do we do now?" Liam asked.

"Er... Don't ask me that... I'm a young and vigorous man. So basically all my thoughts are running south with your question, pup." The sheriff's son laughed lightly.

"No, Stiles." The youngest rolled his eyes before looking more concerned. "I mean, are we... Together?"

"Depends on how you define together." The human smirked.

"In all ways possible." Liam replied without flinching.

"... You got me. Yeah, pup... We're together... If you want me."

"Of course I do." The sophomore student groaned and then offered a wicked smile. "And... What was that you mentioned about thoughts running south...?"

 

**THE END**


End file.
